taichisenjimonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jahara
Jahara is a member of the Dragonoid race and previously one of the antagonists of Tai Chi Chasers. As of now, she is the only female Dragonoid seen so far and she is the most cunning of them, being able to counter even Sena's Tai Chi power with her own. As of late, Jahara has turned on her new general, General Misckha, and could be considered an anti-hero, protecting the Chasers from her monster influenced teammate. Appearance Like Luka, Jahara wears a suit of armor as well. But it is dark brown as to Luka's silver armor. She carries a sword at her waist which she uses in battle like Luka as well. When she draws it, it appears to be made of nothing but pure energy, yet to show its form as an actual sword. She has short wavy aqua colored hair and greenish-blue eyes. When she changes to her Dragonoid state, she grows dragon scales on her face and she develops small fangs in her mouth. Personality Jahara always follows the orders she is given, loyal to her Dragonoid teammates. She makes sure that Luka follows orders as well, knowing how he will sometimes disobey orders and go off on his own agenda. She is not great friends with the others on her team, seen arguing with them. But it seems after Mischa takes over as their commander, Jahara seems to be relying more on her teammates to stay alive around Miskah's low tolerance of failure. In battle, Jahara is a cool and cunning opponent, similar to Luka. She does not back down from a fight, even when things are going bad for her. To only the knowledge of her fellow Dragonoids (and to the Chasers without realizing it), she has a secret crush on Luka, to which she'd angrily attack someone without mercy should they even mention it. It is shown in full when Jahara is affected by the Dream Tai Chi and dreams up a heavenly date with Luka, to which they are both laughing happily. It also seems that Jahara does not approve of a fellow Dragonoid using a forbidden Tai Chi symbol on another. She has made it clear that anyone like that does not deserve her obedience. Biography Called Into the Fray Jahara was sent by her general to retrieve Luka and bring him back to the ship. She arrived on the scene of Rai and Luka fighting for the second time before ordering him back. When Rai and Sena were feuding a few days later, the two stumbled into Jahara while looking for another Tai Chi symbol. She used her Tai Chi thread to bind the bickering two together, making it hard for them to use Tai Chi against her (especially since only Tai Chi could break the thread). She then started to attack them without mercy, but working together, Rai and Sena found a way out of her threads and wound up turning the tables on Jahara and sent her flying off in a large water tornado, made by Sena's two Tai Chi cards combining. After Rai escaped from the underwater wreck and met up with the rest of the Tai Chi Chasers, Jahara used her Tai Chi threads to make Donha her puppet. After the threads were broken by Finn's ice Tai Chi, she set her sights on Tori, who used a Tai Chi card to slip out of the threads hold. She was sent flying by a combonation of Sena's stream Tai Chi and Rai's force Tai Chi. Her next meeting with the Chasers was on the day of young Hannah's birthday, disguising herself in a large bear suit along with Dragonoid robots to search a festive induced city for another Tai Chi symbol. She eventually found trouble when Hannah found her without her disguise and tried to fight with Rai's activator and cards (which she took from him earlier). Unfortunately, the young Tigeroid was no match for Jahara and she soon decided to fight back when she became annoyed of her meddling. But using the Tai Chi symbols, Hannah freed Rai from her Tai Chi thread and the two used their new symbol to literally "sweep" Jahara and her robots to a far away place (a deserted island). Jahara was retrieved and joined the other Dragonoids in two full fledge attacks against the Tigeroids, each time defeated by the Chasers and forced to retreat. Like the others, she did not seem to care about General Vicious when his job was on the line and turned their backs on him, but she was shocked to see that their new general was Mischka. Betrayal against Mischka After discovering that Duran later fled when he did not want to stay with the Dragonoids or the new general, longing to be with Vicious again, Jahara went off to look for him. She managed to find Duran with his "old friend" Hak. Duran manages to talk her out of attacking him long enough for Yuri, a girl who cared for Duran and Hak while under a Tai Chi's influence, started clinging gleefully to her. Though she eventually discovers the card and tries to take it, she winds up losing it to the Chasers before she is blasted away alongside Duran. At their lair, Mischa took a great dislike to her bringing back the "pathetic" Duran and not the card, blasting her coldly with a Tai Chi attack. She is then seen talking with Duran alone, saying that she liked having him around, even though he is annoying. Her next mission brought her to teaming up with Garnia to go after the Tai Chi symbol, Dream, in a town. But when they are close to getting it before the Chasers (which would've marked their first "victory" against them), the card converges and puts everyone within the town, except a strong willed Duran and the Chasers via a Tai Chi symbol, to sleep. As they sleep, their greatest dreams are brought to the surface. The Chasers discover dreamy Jahara having a date with Luka, which they are both laughing cheerfully to the point that Rai wants to throw up concluding that Jahara has a crush on Luka. (only Duran knows about the crush at the moment). The date seems to go well as Dream Luka is everything Jahara wanted. But when the card converges everyone's dreams to nightmares, Dream Luka dumps her coldly and leaves her to tearfully cry his name. She is freed after the Chasers stop the convergance and claim the card. But she warns Duran to never mention her dream to anyone if he did not wish to be pummeled. She is infuriated when she discovers Ave back amongst them, but under the influence of a forbidden Tai Chi symbol and learned that Mischa used it on him. She tried to draw her sword, angered that he'd use a forbidden card on one of his own kind, but was forced to sheath it. She later was apart of Mischa's new plan to defeat the Chasers. While the Chasers were on a mission to recover the Forget Tai Chi symbol, Jahara arrived on the scene and faked amnesia, let aboard the airship by Donha and Rai. Throughout the entire time she's there, she hangs around Donha and tries to help him with daily chores and tasks around the ship. During Ave's attack on the airship, she breaks into Komorka's room with orders to take the Tai Chi cards, but she goes against orders and faces Ave on the deck of the ship. She has decided that Mischa is not worthy of her loyalty if he has turned one of his own men into a monster. When Ave began using the Monstrous Tai Chi symbol to grow more powerful, Jahara uses a Tai Chi symbol to teleport her and Ave away from the Chasers, taking one last look at her new friend Donha before vanishing. She is then punished by Mischa for her betrayal despite Luka pleading not to. Depite being scared she turns to Luka shaking her head. She then asks Luka to not forget about her before she is heard screaming in agony. The next episode reveals Jahara unconscious from Mischa's punishment and she is sent back to the Dragonoid homeworld for further punishment. Reborn As A Monster She is shown again in episode 22 but under the influence of the monstrous charcter. Before she is shown Mischa informs the remaining Dragoniods and the Dragoniod Assault Squad, that came in her absence, that a Tigeriod Elder was traveling to a sages conference. The leader of the Assault Squad Jakata was eager to go but Mischa decided to send Luka and Garnia. Jakata then decided to battle Luka but Luka denies Jakata. Jakata then made fun of Jahara to get Luka to battle. Garnia interupts them before they can battle stating that he and Luka had to go on the mission which Jakata lets them. Mischa is somewhat disapointed but recovers stating he has a surpise for Luka. A showdowy figure appears which is assumed to be Jahara. She appears during the brawl between the Dragonoids and Tigeroids, attacking both sides without hesitation. Like Ave, she could use her Tai Chi cards without needing her activator. Luka tries to plead to her to fight the monstrous character, but it appears that Jahara didn't listen. She was stopped from mutating her power farther after a avalance buried the Dragonoids and forced the battle to end. Though the Chasers emerge victorious, Rai can't help but seem worried about them. Jahara is recovered by Luka and was last seen laying unconscious in a room in the Dragonoid base. The effects of the Monstrous Tai Chi had not left Jahara after her defeat as she was observed by Luka in a room within the Luftdrake. Mischka approaches Luka on the matter and tries to convince Luka in joining him against the Dragonoid emperor, saying he knew how to free Jahara. But it would appear that Luka refuses. Luka later goes to her again promising that he would find a way to save her. Jahara later escapes her confinement when the Chasers come to save the other Tigeroids, going after everyone in sight, including her partners. Luka tries to talk Jahara out of her influence, but Donha makes it through to her, reminding her of the time they spent on the Chasers' airship. Jahara begins to fight against the symbol's power, glowing pitch black as the symbol fights against her. Garnia sees this and decides to take the full power of the symbol on himself, somehow draining it from the struggling Jahara. This cures Jahara of the Tai Chi's influence and she is later carried away by Luka. What became of them after the Luftdrake exploded is unknown, but its assumed they escaped. Category:Antagonists Category:Dragonoids Category:Tai-Chi Wielders Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist